Nothing happens by chance
by Baby24-Misery
Summary: Postep: Time of your death. Snickers view on the ep. Grissom’s quotes were all about helping Sara realize her feelings for Nick. bad summary, just read it


Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. Idea is mine and that's it. Nothing else.

Summary: Post-ep: Time of your death. Snickers view on the ep. Grissom's quotes were all about helping Sara realize her feelings for Nick.

**Nothing happens by chance

* * *

**

"And may all of your dreams come true."

Sara and Grissom both looked perplexed. Sara more than Grissom though; she had a good reason. Grissom was surprised by the whole scenario thing Caprice was dealing with, but he has learnt over the years that he shouldn't be that surprised by human reactions. On the other hand, he knew exactly what Caprice was talking about when he said that most of the time chemistry between two people is more obvious to people who are observing them than to themselves. He smirked and he knew that Sara caught that.

"Stop it."

"I haven't said anything." – Grissom smiled and started walking towards the exit doors with Sara in tow.

"You know, this is the last time I'm telling you something personal" – she said obviously upset.

"Technically, you haven't told me anything. I guessed." – he shrugged still keeping a smile on his face. Normally, he wasn't the person who would bring something like that up, but he had to admit that he was enjoying himself. Normally, he and Sara had an intense relationship and now he enjoyed some relaxation. Who knew that human reactions were this much fun? They have reached the car and got in. Grissom glanced at Sara and he chuckled seeing the expression on her face.

"Relax, Sara. I won't say anything."

She looked at him suspiciously. He was way too relaxed and that made her more intense.

"Good. Because I would have to kill you."

"You know, Caprice is right. Some things are just obvious."

She sighed thinking how he may be right. There was no chance in hell that she would think Grissom would be the one who saw something.

"Well, since_ you_ noticed it, I'm starting to believe it. You know, I think I liked it better when all you cared about was nothing except the bugs in your office."

"It was kind of obvious. If anyone else was in that room, they would've seen the same thing." – he said noticing how tense she became.

"Well, thank God no one was there then." – she leaned back and took a deep breath.

He observed her for a few seconds and he knew that she was worried. He promised not to say anything and he will keep that promise. But, it was just the matter of time when someone else, with less subtlety than him, will notice the same thing. If _he_ did, everyone will…

"Why are we still sitting here?" – she awakened him from his daydreams.

"You know, the more you're trying to hide it, the more obvious you are."

She threw him a glare and asked herself how she got in this mess in the first place. And then she remembered…

FLASHBACK

_They were all sitting at the table discussing things when Grissom started talking about bridesmaids. Since she always had to show her knowledge to other people, she finished the story for him…_

"_And wasn't that stupid of me?"_ – she asked herself.

…_Next thing she knew she was defending herself in front of Nick when he called her on it. The whole day she was ranting about weddings and still she knew the whole history of that tradition. Her defense was the thing that got her in trouble. After talking to the IAB, Greg and Catherine went home. Nick was talking to them next and she and Grissom were sitting at the desk waiting._

"_Can you hand me the newspaper?" – she heard Grissom's voice._

_  
"I thought you solved your crossword puzzle." – she smirked at him, knowing his habit. _

_  
"I did. However, there's another puzzle I need to solve." – he smiled when he saw the questioning look on her face._

"_What is it?"_

"_Well, I've been wondering;" – he started slowly. – "how do you know that story about bridesmaids?"_

"_That's your puzzle? My knowledge on weddings?" – she chuckled. Grissom was surprising most of the time._

"_Yeah. From Nick's reaction, I gathered that you're not all that into weddings." – he said carefully observing her reaction. – "That you don't believe in them."_

_Her eyebrows shot up and there was some coloring in her face. He wasn't that good at dealing with people. But he knew how to read their faces. And now he knew that he was following the right evidence._

"_Nick was exaggerating." – she muttered._

"_Well, Greg told me the same thing before."_

"_He's exaggerating also." – she quickly said and looked down. She was tired and in no mood to play some weird game._

"_You know, it's OK if you've changed your mind. Sometimes, another point of view makes you see things differently."_

_She remembered the whole day; their conversations, their thoughts and opinions. Each of them were seeing things differently; Greg was very into bridesmaids, she was pessimistic, and Nick…well, he was a hopeless romantic. She was flushed when she looked up and met Grissom's smiled look._

_  
"What?"_

_  
"So? Whose point of view changed your mind?" – he asked although it was obvious from the sound of his voice that he already knew the answer to his own question._

"_You know, I'm gonna be answering questions soon. You don't need to drill me now." – she pointed to the door where Nick was. _

"_Doesn't matter. I think I know." – he shrugged knowing that she wouldn't be able to leave it at that._

_  
"You know what?" – her voice hit a high pitch there and she was surprised by it as much as Grissom was. He smiled knowingly and took the newspapers in his hands._

"_Only a true love can make an impact on someone's mind and change it" – he quoted not removing his eyes from his papers._

"_Who said that?"_

_  
"I did. Just now." – he smiled._

_She was watching him, waiting for him to say something more. She knew he was playing with her, but she had to know what ideas he actually had._

"_And what are you referring to?_

_"You and Nick."_

_The silence in that room was all the sign Grissom needed. That and the look on Sara's face. She didn't have to say anything; it was there on her face – he was right._

"_Thank God that's over!" – she heard Nick's voice and terror was written on her face. She was so engrossed in Grissom's little play that she didn't even notice when Nick entered the room. She tried to see if he overheard anything, but he acted normal. _

"_Sara, you're next. And I'm going home! See you tomorrow." – he started walking away, but he turned around looking at her. – "By the way, I changed my mind. You were right. Big weddings are just a big mess."_

_Sara watched him walk away and she glanced at Grissom who was just sitting there with his eyebrows raised and an amused look on his face._

_  
"Oh, just shut up." – she muttered and walked to the other room to talk to the IAB.

* * *

_

END FLASHBACK

She didn't even notice when Grissom started driving and she was surprised to see that they were almost near the lab. She was glad that Grissom decided to stay quiet and she only hoped that he will remain like that throughout the shift. After they came back to the lab, she jumped back into work mode and she was standing in the layout room reading the script Caprice wrote for the dead guy.

"Who wouldn't help a hot girl in distress, right?" – Nick asked like that was the most normal thing in the world.

Grissom on the other hand decided that this would be a perfect moment to insert another line.

"Some guys are intimidated by beauty. They fear rejection."

Sara frowned at him, focusing back at the script.

_"He will pay later…"_ – she thought.

When Catherine and Nick left the layout room, she leaned on the table and gave Grissom one of her looks.

"Yes, Sara?" – ha played dumb.

"What was that about?"

"What?"

"Your little comment about beauty and rejection." – she was laying her cards on the table.

"Actually, it's not my comment you should worry about. Actually, I don't see why there should be any worries at all."

She only motioned that he should continue.

"OK. Nick is the guy…" – he started, but he was stopped quickly.

"Can we call him something else? Because these walls have ears. Call him Derek."

He raised his eyebrows thinking how she was getting a bit paranoid.

"You want me to call him Derek?"

"Yes."

"OK. Derek is the guy who is not afraid of taking risks. He's not the guy who leaves things be and hopes that something will happen by chance. And when you asked me out, I said no…"

_"Great, he's bringing that up."_ – she thought but focused on his words again.

"...however, Nick…sorry, Derek is also a guy who is sometimes blind to the obvious and he reacts only to the things he sees. He won't say no to the offer which is presented to him." - he took a moment to see if she was following him. After he saw that she understood his every word, he continued. - "What I was trying to say : "Some guy fear rejection. And some guys don't."

"Again with the quotes. Yours, I presume?" – she asked a bit annoyed.

"It is." – he smiled proudly.

"And I should read between the lines? What?"

"That you should put your shield down a bit. He's not me." – he simply said. Honesty was filling that room fast and Sara felt strange. She didn't have any romantic feelings towards Grissom, and he knew that. But, she was also terrified to put herself out there again, especially in the same building. Grissom smiled at her and left the room, leaving her there with her thoughts. She knew that Nick was nothing like Grissom; he was warm, careful, sweet…he was always there for her when she let him be. And it wasn't fair to assume that he will put himself out there when she was the one holding a shield in front of her heart. She remembered the wedding case and smiled at the memory. She was holding a teddy in front of her when Nick entered the room. Without thinking she asked him for his hands. And without thinking he told her: "I thought you'd never ask."

And that was it. That was them. Naturally, her shield got up again and she changed the subject. And now she was wondering if Greg noticed something. Was Grissom right? Were they that obvious? And was he right about Nick? Was he just waiting for her cue? He always took it, every time she offered it. She shook her head and realized that it would be better for her to focus on the case. There will be time for those thoughts later.

She managed to do exactly that for the rest of the time they were working on the case. By the end of the shift, they were all sitting in the same room where she got in trouble in the first plce and they were discussing the case.

"Don't confuse fantasy with reality." – she heard Grissom's voice and she met his look.

"_Here he goes again with his quotes."_ – she thought. In a way, she felt relaxed that they managed to get to that point. And it was fun to see Grissom that involved in something besides work. But, on the other hand, she needed to deal with this on her own terms. She knew that she had feelings for Nick. But, she wasn't that sure if she should react on them. She will have to figure it out on her own. Greg was a nice distraction until she heard Grissom's voice again which just confirmed her thoughts.

"I think fantasies are best kept private."

He knew that nothing he or anyone else can say that will make Sara do something. Just then Nick walked into the room, and Grissom noticed Sara's look change from him to Nick. The whole time Nick spoke about the necklace, he kept exchanging glances from Sara to Nick. He was watching her watching Nick. And he was watching her watching Nick as he was saying the words he said to her before.

"The biggest fantasy in Vegas is that everything happens by chance. Nothing here happens by chance. The odds are set before you even walk of the plane."

Sara was hearing the words from Nick and she finally figured him out. He was a man who was willing to take risks, if presented to him. And if Grissom was right, he is the man who is not intimidated by beauty. Or fears rejection. After they all left the room she smiled at Grissom thinking how he is the man who will always stays the mystery to her. And the man who solved his puzzle. If he was right about her, and right about Nick, she couldn't help but wonder if he was right about Nick and her together. Was he right?

Did they make an impact on each other that much that it caused them to change their minds about things? And is that true love?

* * *

**A/N: Now, I know you think that this is bit off-character for Grissom, but I think that he can joke around when he wants to. And this is also my take on an episode which made most Snickers fans worried.**

**I hope you're calmer now. :)**

**Let me know! OK?**


End file.
